harry's special inheritance
by Drarry and snarry lover
Summary: Harry comes into an inheritance and finds out he's not who he thinks he is. This will be a slash if you don't like it please don't read.
1. Chapter 1- The inheritance

CHAPTER ONE- THE INHERITANCE

What is happening? I look around the great hall I have Hermione on my left and Ron on my right I nudge them both to get their attention they both look at me curiously I tell them both that I'm not feeling good and that I will meet them in the common room. They look concerned and I just wave them off and tell them that I'll be fine and to finish their meal. I walk out of the great hall and lean against a wall taking deep breaths. You see over the summer I came into my inheritance in the wizarding world this usually just means a spike in power but as usual I'm not normal. so my inheritance was so much more you see when the clock struck midnight on July 31st my 17th birthday I wished myself a happy birthday, I felt a warm heat and excruciating pain and blacked out. I woke up and was sitting in a warm room I was surrounded by people I knew, some only from pictures and legend and one person I knew by sight. I stood up and wrapped my arms around him and cried. Sirius wraps his arms around me and tells me to calm down. I stop crying, I wipe my eyes and look around again. In the room with me is my mom and dad- Lily and James Potter, Sirius Black, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Godric Gryffindor. My mom walks up to me and smiles and says "Harry, my darling son you might want to sit down we have a lot of stuff to explain to you tonight." I sit down a little concerned and look at all of them and say "ok who's gonna start I think I'm ready for this." Lily smiles and looks at James. He smiles and nods for Lily to go ahead. Lily looks back at me takes a deep breath and sighs "Harry what I'm about to tell you is going to come as a shock to you. You see I have well that is to say I had 2 mates..." I look at my mom confused. She sighs and says "Harry, James isn't your father, I was mated to 2 wizards." Lily takes a deep breath and continues on explaining "your real father found out I was his mate before James did and we... well... um that is to say we got intimate and I found out what he had done and broke it off. James came to me next and told me that I was also his mate and we started dating. we found out I was pregnant with you about a month or so later by the time we were married I was already 6 months along. When we had you we had already gone into hiding when we had you we knew that for anybody to know your real lineage would be dangerous but not for the reason you might think." Lily pauses and James picks up where she left off. "Harry, Voldemort is not an evil man quite the opposite he was Lily's, Sirius's, Remus, Peter's, Severus', and my friend. It wasn't Voldemort who came that night and murdered Lily and I and gave you that scar. It was in fact Albus Dumbledore, you see Harry he heard that you would be the most powerful wizard ever and he wasn't happy about that. I can tell that you are wondering why Voldemort is attacking you then am I right?" I just nod my head trying to absorb everything. James smiles at me and continues "Voldemort for one along with Sirius is your godfather you see Sirius and Voldemort are mates. Well on Halloween Voldemort was at our house visiting you when Dumbledore came. whatever curse Dumbledore fired at Voldemort split his soul into 7 pieces and left him thinking you, Lily, and myself perished that night. He was left without a body but was still able to hear the news so when he heard that you were joining Hogwarts, he thought that Dumbledore was mocking him by finding a replacement for you hence him trying to kill you. Harry, you are the only one that can fix this, this is why you are here tonight. We decided that on your 17th birthday it would be ok to tell you, Harry it is true that I'm not your biological father and what I'm gonna tell you is gonna be a shock but it is not your mothers first "mate" that is your father either in fact he wasn't even your mothers mate he just thought she was because she was carrying his mate you see Harry, Voldemort and Sirius came to your mother to ask her to carry a child for them. Harry your parents are actually Sirius Orion Black and Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lily and I are your god parents. Harry Voldemort is trying to kill you because he thinks Dumbledore is mocking him by saying that you are Harry Potter when he believes you died. One last thing Harry than the others can explain to you what they are here to tell you. Your real name is Harry Orion Marvolo Riddle-Black." James sat back after he finished and gave me a minute for all the information to sink in. After a minute I growled and said "I'm gonna kill that meddling old fool." James, Lily, and Sirius smiled knowing I had excepted the truth. I look around again and say "ok who's next to try and blow my mind after that revelation." They all chuckle and Sirius steps up and says "ok I'm next and mine isn't as lengthy as your God parents so don't worry." I chuckle and say "ok dad how are you gonna blow me out of my mind." Sirius looks at me his jaw dropped a little and says "did you call me dad?" I look at him hurt in my eyes and say "yes I did but if you don't want me to I won't" Sirius walks up to me and wraps me tight in his arms "Harry I love hearing you call me dad never doubt that okay" I nod my head and bury my face further into his chest. He strokes my hair and continues "Harry the first thing I want to tell you is that both me and your father love you very much okay and the second thing I want to tell you is well I'm not dead I fell behind the veil yes but it's an in between you can release me all you have to do is go to the department of Mysteries stand in front of the veil and say 'revertere ad nominatum Sirius Black'" I started crying again and said "you mean you can come back and we can be a real family!" Sirius strokes my hair and kisses my head "yes Terry I can come back and we can be a real family we can even get Tom back and we will truly be a family." Sirius says pulling away and wiping my tears away. I smile and nod and say "okay who's next I'm ready for anything now." Salazar Slytherin stood up and said "okay Harry you already know who I am so we shall skip introductions and I am here to tell you that you are my heir and I will be giving you some abilities that you have heard of, of course parseltongue is one, you also have the ability to duel with all the proper procedures, you will have the ability to open my chambers all of them and access to all my private libraries and Harry my greatest gift to you is your familiar it is a special breed of basilisk, also as my heir the Castle will listen to you." I nod at Salazar Slytherin and bow and say "Salazar it is an honor to be known as your heir." Helga Hufflepuff stands up and states "Harry we will again skip over introductions and I will tell you that you are an heir to Hufflepuff as well and I will also be passing abilities to you in as well, I will be passing on to you infinite kindness, as well as trust, you will also be getting the abilities of healing and the abilities of being able to talk to animals and Harry you are a brilliant young man, I also give you the ability for the Castle to listen and speak with you. I nod at Helga Hufflepuff and bow and kiss her hand. "Helga it is an honor to be known as your heir as well" Rowena Ravenclaw stood up next "Harry introductions are not a necessity Ravenclaw as well and I have abilities to pass along to you as well you will have infinite knowledge in everything, every curse, hex and jinx will be known to you as well as potions, you have the ability to apparate anywhere and the ability to talk listen and know all of the castle." I nod bow and kiss Rowena Ravenclaw's hand "Rowena it's an honor to be known as your heir as well." Godric Gryffindor was the last to stand "Harry pleasure is mine as you know by now you are my heir as well and will be giving you some abilities such as courage and bravery, the ability to tell truth from lies. Harry you also have another inheritance you are immortal. you will need this as your mate is also immortal. You also have full animagus abilities you can change into any animal you would like. Harry I also give you the gift of another familiar, you already know this familiar well, your familiar is faux the phoenix. Harry as my heir as well as Salazar, Rowena, and Helga you have full control of the castle, the castle is yours now. Harry, you are and will always be the heir of the four use it well." I nod and bow at Godric Gryffindor "Godric it is an honor to be your heir as well." I stand in the middle of the room and Lily and James walk up to me "Harry you're a brilliant young man and we both love you, now Harry I want you to know when you leave here you are going to be in a lot of pain, the reason for this is you will be gaining all your magical powers and abilities plus the charms we put on you at birth will be dropped. We love you Harry and we are so proud." Lily and James both hug me. Sirius walked up next he put his hand to my cheek "Harry, my beloved son I will see you soon, I love you and I promise we will be a proper family" they all step back smile and tell me good bye. I start to tear up and say "goodbye and thank you guys so much." Everything starts to fade away.


	2. Chapter 2- The Changes

CHAPTER TWO- THE CHANGES

I woke up in my room at the Dursley's screaming at the top of my lungs, my body in agonizing pain I hear uncle Vernon bellowing down the hall an unlocking my door but I'm in so much pain that I don't care. He burst through the door screaming at me calling me a bloody freak and telling me that I'm a waste of space. He grabs me by my hair dragging me to my feet, he punches me in the face a couple times then in the stomach, then he drops me to the ground kicking me a couple dozen times. When he finally leaves the room muttering about ungrateful freaks I am having a hard time breathing I muster up my strength calling for help using my telepathy and apparate myself to saint mungo's. I remember hearing screaming before I black out. I hear voices around me but can only catch part of what they are saying "...apparated...broken ribs...almost dead...muggle family" I groan trying to open my eyes. Where am I? I feel a warm hand on mine and a hand stroking my hair and someone murmurs "shhh Harry don't try and move stay still your hurt." I just groan in response and slip back to sleep. The next time I wake up I don't hurt as bad and I'm able to open my I eyes. I realize I'm at saint mungo's and use my abilities to finish healing myself I look around my room again and in the seat next to me is someone sleeping I try to say something but all that comes out is croaking. I put my hand up to my throat and the person at my bedside wakes up and I gasp in surprise which causes me to start coughing at my bedside is Severus Snape. He picks up a glass of water with a straw in it and holds it for me, I start drinking and decide to try the telepathy out 'professor Snape is that you' Snape drops the cup and stares at me finally stating "how did the infamous boy-who-lived talk to me through my head?" I don't know why but his snarky comment hurt more than it usually does. I look down telling myself that I'm not gonna cry but the tears start falling on their own so I decide to just ask him to leave, so through my telepathy I talk to him again 'Professor would you just kindly leave.' I roll away from him looking at the other side of the room trying to figure out why his comment hurt so bad.

*Snape's P.O.V.*

3 weeks, 3 bloody weeks he's been out cold, I've known for years that Harry-Bloody-Potter is my mate and at 3am on July 31 I'm in bed sleeping and there is an intense pain everywhere and in my head someone moaned 'help me' the hairs on my body rose to a stand as I recognized the voice. I jumped out of bed and threw my robes on running from my chambers in the dungeons to the apparition point and apparated immediately to number 4 privet drive. I didn't bother knocking on the door I just busted it in running straight to his room. His room is locked up with several locks and I just blow his door off and run into the room and there is no one there I look everywhere. I walked closer to his bed and looked down and what I saw made my blood run cold, there is so much blood everywhere on the floor and bed. I search the room for any magical traces and notice someone had apparated from his room. So believing someone had taken him I apparate using the trail of magic as a guide as to where to go I apparate straight to saint mungo's I immediately run up to the information desk and ask if my Harry had been brought in. Her eyes went wide and she said that he had caused quite a commotion that he had apparated himself in and he was in bad shape, I snarled at her and told her to tell me where he was. She flinched away and told me his room number and I ran there my robe billowing behind me the entire way, I reached his room and ran in what I saw made me drop to my knees, Harry is laying in bed he's black and blue and so very still in bed, I realized I need to contact people so I slowly make my way over to the floo network and I call Remus first, he pops up in the rice place a smile on his face till he sees the on my face then says "Severus, what's going on? What's wrong?" I start shaking and say "Remus, it's Harry floo over right now." Remus floos over, I grab him and drag him to the room once inside he goes pale and says "Severus, what happened to him?" I start shaking again and say "St. Mungo's says that he apparated himself here that he's in bad condition, he has 3 broken ribs and one punctured his lung and when he got here he was almost dead and damnit Remus it's his muggle family that did this to him." As I finish telling him what's happened, Harry groans from his bed I walk over to him rest my hand on his and stroke his hair as I murmur "shhh Harry don't try and move your hurt." He groans and falls asleep. I sat here for 3 weeks before he wakes up again, never leaving his side. I was asleep when he woke up again I was alerted to his situation when I heard him croak, I looked up at him and he starts coughing I pick up a cup of water with a straw in it and hold it so he can drink and in my head I hear 'Professor Snape is that you' I'm so shocked that I dropped the cup and stared at him. I quickly recover and put my mask back up and in a very snarky tone say "how did the infamous Boy-Who-Lived talk to me through my head?" I watch Harry and oh shit he looks upset he has tears in his eyes and he rolls over and faces away from me and the voice in my head says 'Professor would you kindly just leave'. Oh god I've done something wrong. I've got to fix this there is no way my vampire side is going to let me leave him alone right now. I fidget in my seat looking at Harry I swallow and say "Harry, I'm sorry I wasn't meaning to be a git, it just came as a surprise is all and I've come to realize that you hate that god forsaken nickname, do you think you can forgive me?" I sit there in my seat and fidget. Harry slowly turned around and in a very shaky voice that even though it cracks it very clearly Harry, says " do you mean it professor do you really feel sorry and will you quit using that nickname?" I sigh in relief "yes Harry, I truly am sorry and I will stop using that nickname." Harry looks excited and says "ok you can stay. But I'm gonna sleep I'm not feeling so good." Harry lays back down and closes his eyes in less than 10 minutes he's asleep. I just sit there and watch him he starts whimpering and from that it moves to groans and from there to outright screaming. His body is shaking and being covered in a golden light. I run for a healer and as we run back in the room, Harry is no longer in the golden light his hair has grown out and is no longer the tangled mess that is James Potter's hair, he's grown taller, he's not so thin anymore, as I move closer I gasp as I realize he doesn't look like Lily or James anymore I quickly cover him with a glamour so that nobody else notices. The healer walks up behind me and says "nothing to worry about Mr. Snape, Harry was just finishing his inheritance it must have been interrupted when his uncle beat him." The healer turns and leaves the room and I sit back down in the chair next to his bed. Thinking 'who the hell are you' and fall back asleep.

*Harry's P.O.V.*

I fell back to sleep after talking to Professor Snape and right after I fell asleep I felt so much pain and a warm golden light surrounding me. I could feel my body changing my hair grew longer to shoulder Length it was straight smooth and silky my body filled out so I am no longer thin and lanky I grew about another foot finally I feel no more pain. I look at Snape and notice he's sleeping again; good this will make it easier for the next part of my plan it's time to get dad back!


	3. Chapter 3- Getting Sirius Black Back

CHAPTER THREE- GETTING SIRIUS BLACK BACK

I apparate straight from St. Mungo's to the ministry of magic and go straight to the department of mysteries. I stand in front of the veil and pull out my wand and think back to what the spell was that I have to recite and I say "revertere ad nominatum Sirius Black!" I stand back and cover my eyes as a blinding white light flares out of the veil and when the light starts fading I remove my hand and standing in front of me is Sirius Black. He stands up and looks at me and opens his arms I run and jump into his arms and start crying. He strokes my head and wraps his arms around me, we fall to the ground crying we finally both calm down and Sirius pulls away and looks me over he frowns and asks " Harry, why are you wearing a glamour to continue looking like Lily and James?" I frown and stand up producing a full body mirror and look and realize that I do indeed have a glamour on to look like I did before my inheritance. I wave my wand to drop the glamour that was placed on me. The glamour drops and I look into the mirror again and gasp in surprise standing in the mirror is a young man that has long black hair, he stands about 6ft, he is no longer thin and lanky, I look at my eyes they are no longer emerald green. I have 2 eye colors grey and ruby red, I smile and turn around to let dad take a look at me.

*Sirius' P.O.V.*

I met my son on his birthday, well that's to say I met him as my son instead of my godson I told him how to remove me from the veil and it's been almost a month since I told him how, maybe he changed his mind about us being a family. I'm laying here waiting when I hear him, he says the spell exactly like he's supposed to and I feel a rope pulling me forward. I close my eyes as a blinding white light forms around me, as the light disappears I stand up and open my arms, Harry runs into my arms and starts crying, I stroke his hair and wrap my arms around him and we both fall to the ground crying. When we both calm down I pull away and look him over and frown he's wearing a glamour so that he still looks like Lily and James son. Is he ashamed of to be called my son, instead of letting it get to me I just decide to ask him so I take a deep breath and ask "Harry why are you wearing a glamour to continue looking like Lily and James?" He frowns and stands up producing a full body mirror. I notice him wave his wand to remove the glamour and I smile, standing in front of me is my true son. He turns around to face me and I gasp and start to cry. He has our eyes, Tom's and mine, one of each, I walk up to Harry and wrap my arms around him and hold my son for the first time and when I calm down I say to him "Harry, you look just like Tom and I. I'm so proud of you. You are my son and I know how to get your dad back to us whole and in one piece. Are you ready for this my son?" Harry smiles big and nods his head. I smile and say "ok my son the first thing we need to do is find all his horcruxes. I know all 7 of them they are Hufflepuff's Cup, Slytherin's Locket, Rowena's Ravenclaw's Lost Diadem, Tom's Diary, Nagini, Marvolo's ring and Harry you're a horcrux as well." Harry chuckles and I watch in confusion, he smiles at me and say's "Dad, I can tell you where all these objects are." I Just look at him and then say "Explain please, Harry"

*Harry's P.O.V.*

I chuckle slightly and I say "Dad, Rowena gave me the gift of infinite Knowledge remember. so I know where all the items and the first one we need to get back right now is the ring because Dumbledore has it and dad I know the perfect way to get it back." Dad looks at me then starts laughing and says "okay son what is your plan to get the ring then." I smile at my dad and say "I'm going to apparate us to my room at St. Mungo's so hold on tight to me." Dad looks at me frowns and says "Harry, why were you at St Mungo's?" I look away scratch my head and say "well you see dad after my visit with you guys when the intense pain set in I started screaming, well Uncle Vernon wasn't happy that I had woke him up so he beat the hell out of me and left me to die on my bedroom floor, using the last of my strength I had I called out for help using my telepathy and apparated to St. Mungo's when I woke up Professor Snape was by my side and well I healed myself apparated here without telling him I was leaving." I finish my story with my hands buried deep in my hair looking a bit sheepishly. My dad looks at me growls then groans and says "God I'm gonna kill that stupid man!" He then looks at me groans again and starts again "oh Harry you didn't tell Snape where you were going?" He looks around pacing, "Harry we didn't tell you in your inheritance because we figured I would be your first stop and I could tell you in person but things didn't happen that way. Harry, what I'm about to tell you is gonna come as a major shock to you but you see Severus is a vampire and Harry you are Severus' life mate that is why Severus thought your mother was his mate because he sensed you in her womb." Dad looks at me again and says "Harry we have to get you back to the hospital before we have a very angry and possessive vampire on our tail." I shake my head trying to figure everything out then hear something that heats and cools my blood at the same time. "A little too late for that Sirius, you already have an angry and possessive vampire on your tail." I turn around to see Severus standing there, wait no it's not Severus it's Professor Snape and he is very angry for some reason. I find myself moving forward slowly saying in a very calming voice "Severus I'm ok calm down everything is alright." I step into his arms and can feel him shaking and he wraps his arms around me tight his face buried in my hair he starts calming down he starts mumbling in my hair "My Harry, mine, don't leave me, can't handle it." I hold him till he calms down watching my dad. He just smiles and nods at me, when Severus finally calms down I say " Severus I need you to do me a favor Dumbledore has a ring that belongs to my father, he's trying to destroy it so that he can try to manipulate me into killing my father to drain all my powers and turn around and kill me." Severus growls and his arms wrap tighter around me. "he will not harm you Harry not while I am around, what do you need me to do my love?" My chest tightens when Severus calls me his love and I curl closer to him and I whisper "Severus, please don't say something you don't mean." I take a deep breath and continue on and say "Severus I need you to somehow get the ring from Dumbledore before he destroys it and me and my dad..." I smile at Sirius "are gonna go and get as many of the horcruxes as we can I will meet you at Hogwarts in a week for school." Severus pulls me away to arm's length and says "Harry, I am not saying I do not mean you are my love, you may not understand now but you will understand soon. I will get the ring for you and I will be waiting for you at Hogwarts but perhaps not in the way you think I will be." Severus pulls away kisses me lightly and sweeps out of the room his robes billowing behind him. I feel weak in the knees and touch my lips and sigh, my dad chuckling brings me back to the present and I blush. Dad hugs me and says "son don't worry about it that's how I felt when your dad first kissed me too."


	4. Chapter 4- The Horcruxes and hogwarts

CHAPTER FOUR- THE HORCRUXES AND HOGWARTS

"so Harry where are these Horcruxes at so we can start gathering them up?" Dad asks me with a smile on his face. I take a deep breath smile and say "ok well the diary Voldemort used in second year Dumbledore thinks I destroyed it but it's actually stashed in a secret compartment in my school trunk, Severus is getting the ring, the locket that evil Umbridge bitch has it, Rowena's lost diadem is in the room of requirements, The Hufflepuff Cup is in Bellatrix's Vault, Nagini is by Voldemort's side and well I'm standing right here. Sirius sighs "ok so we already have the Diary, Snape is getting the ring, you can get the Diadem when you return to the castle, Nagini is already with tom, so that leaves the locket and the Hufflepuff Cup, which we can get in less than a week. I suggest we start with the locket since we are already in the ministry." I sigh knowing all I can do right now is agree we head up to Umbridge's office and break in luckily she is in there and we stupefy her and grab the locket and I apparate us away. Now we need to formulate a plan to get to the cup.

*Sirius' P.O.V.*

so we got the locket so now we just need to get the Hufflepuff Cup Harry says that it's in Bellatrix's Vault and I have an idea of how to get it but Harry isn't gonna be too happy about it. I decide to get it over with, I look at Harry and I blurt out "Harry there is only one way to get the cup and it's going to be dangerous and difficult and I think you should wait here." Harry looks at me like I'm crazy and states "do you really think I'm going to let you do something stupid without me there, Plus I already know what you're planning and what better way to show him that I'm alive then having the living breathing person there with you." I run my hand through my hair knowing he's right but damn I don't want Harry in any danger and in Tom's state of mind who knows what he'll do, He'll recognize me so I won't be in any danger but with Harry maybe if he keeps his glamour down everything will be all right. I finally look at my son and say ok Harry but at the first sign that he's going to kill you, you apparate out of there quickly." Harry nods his head "ok grab my arm harry we are off to see your father." We apparate to the edge of Malfoy Manor and we walk through the wards. When we get to the manor we are surrounded by Death Eaters and I look at all of them and I say "please take me to Voldemort I need to speak to him about something important." They all laugh and one of them says "oh don't worry you'll get to talk to him probably as he is killing you." They grab Harry and I and start dragging us in. I can feel Harry start to panic and think 'calm down my son everything will be alright, Tom will recognize me and we will be fine.' I just hope he's using his telepathy, Then I hear in my mind 'Dad I think we should give him the horcruxes we have with us now then I will come back with the others.' I smile and think back 'that is a brilliant idea do you know the spell' I see him nod and I smile and think 'lets do it then'. We finally reach the meeting room and sitting in a big throne like seat is Tom. He looks up and sees me and says "release him, release him right this instant." The Death Eaters release me and I move straight to Harry's side and I look at tom and say "Tom meet our son Harry Orion Marvolo Riddle-Black." Tom just stares at me and finally Harry looks up at his father and everyone in the room including Tom gasps because standing in front of them is a young man that looks exactly like me and Tom before Tom had his soul split. I look down at Harry and I say "Harry meet your father Tom Riddle." Harry looks at Tom and says "Dad it's a pleasure to meet you without death being in the picture." Harry smiles and I chuckle "I know about your horcruxes dad and I know how to return them to you if like I even have some with me, some will have to wait till I get back to Hogwarts and after I get them I will apparate straight here. Today I have the locket, Nagini, myself, and if you have Bellatrix get it, the cup." Tom stares at our son in shock then looks at me "he isssss really our ssssson sssssiriusssss." Tingles run through my body I forgot how much his hissing turns me on and just nod. Tom looks around and says "Everyone leave usssss." All his followers leave the room. "sssssiriusssss explain pleassssse I saw Lily and Jamesssss die to protect their godssssson." I'm quivering in lust at this point in time and I think Harry realizes because he starts talking to Tom in parseltongue and I think 'oh boy the guys in my life are going to drive me crazy' Harry turns and smiles at me turns to Tom and explains : Father I wasssssn't killed when Dumbledore killed Lily and Jamesssss I wasssss put under a glamour to look like their ssssson and Dumbledore hoped to turn usssss againssssst each other I didn't find out till my inheritance where I found out the truth and that dad wasssssn't really dead would you like your horcuxesssss back ssssso we can be a true family?:

*Harry's P.O.V.*

Father agreed to take his horcruxes back so that we can be a real family I smile. I'm finally going to get my wish of having a real family! I look up at my father and in parseltongue I finally say :ok dad I need you to send Bellatrix to get the cup then we can proceed, I just have to do the spell 'haec anima et dimisi eum et reveratur ad shards' four times then another 3 times more when I get the other 3.: Father looks at me then summons Bellatrix and says "Bellatrix go to gringottsssss and retrieve the cup I asssssked you to protect and bring it ssssstraight back to me, you underssssstand." Bellatrix nods and bows "yes my lord." she reassured and apparated away. We stood there in silence for about 5 minutes when she apparated back in and handed my father the cup bowed and backed out of the room. I look over at Siri and stated "we got to get this done quick I've got to go to Diagon Alley for school supplies." I pull out the locket and hand it to my dad then chant the spell "haec anima et dimisi eum et reveratur ad shards." and a bright white light surrounds my father I do that 3 more times and smile he is already starting to look more human. I look over at Siri and ask "you coming with me to Diagon Alley or staying here to visit dad? if you stay here I'm going to just apparate to Hogsmede and walk up to Hogwarts. I need to talk to Severus." Siri looks at me then at Tom then back to me. I laugh "Just stay here and visit I'll be ok Siri." I chuckle and apparate to Diagon Alley and pick up my supplies and apparate to Hogsmede time to see if Severus got the ring and get the diadem and diary which will be in my trunk which will probably already be in Gryffindor tower. So I start the walk from Hogsmede to Hogwarts when I finally reach the gates I hear a tinkling sound and hear "welcome home heir of four, I am Hogwarts and my gates are always open you, if you have any questions just ask me." I figure it would be safer to talk to her in my head and reply back 'thank you Hogwarts you have always been a home to me and kept me safe and I will do my best to honor you. Can you tell me where Severus Snape currently is in the castle?' Hogwarts replies back that Severus is currently in the Dungeons I tell her thank you again and decide to start with the room of requirements, then Gryffindor tower, then down to Severus then from there I will apparate back to my dads finish fixing him then apparate back here in time for the welcoming feast. The room of requirement is on the 7th floor, so I move quickly and grab the diadem then head straight to Gryffindor tower. The fat lady lets me in with no problems, she just smiles and replies "welcome home little heir Hogwarts rejoices you joining her." I smile and run up to my dorm room and grab the diary and ask Hogwarts " what part of the dungeons is Professor Snape in?" Hogwarts tinkling voice echo's around me as she replies to my question "he is in his personal potion room, shall I tell him you are coming to see him little heir?" I think about it before answering her with a quick "yes please and please tell him that if he has the item I asked him to retrieve to bring it with him and meet me in his class room." Hogwarts remains silent for a minute then replies "Alright little heir he has been informed he says he will be waiting. Be careful little heir Albus doesn't know I'm not in his control no more and please be back for the welcoming feast." Hogwarts envelops me in a mental hug and I apparate to the dungeons.

*Snape's P.O.V.*

I felt his presence the moment he stepped into the castle, my little mate is very powerful and I've got a big surprise for him at the welcoming feast tonight. I've got the ring he wanted from Dumbledore I told Dumbledore it was cursed and he agreed that it would be more beneficial for me to destroy it. "Severus the little heir asked me to inform you that he is on his way to see you and that if you have the item to bring it with you, and meet him in your class room." Hogwarts tinkles and caresses Severus "be good to him Severus he already loves you don't hurt him." I smile my little mate already loves me that means a lot. "Hogwarts I wouldn't hurt him he is my mate and I love him already. I've always loved him but I will prove it to him." Hogwarts mentally hugs me and says "go and meet him Severus he is a special one don't forget it." I smile and leave my rooms walking to my class room and sigh "yes he is very special and I thank whatever deity gave him to me." I arrive at my class room and Harry is already waiting for me in there. I walk in and walk over to him and wrap my arms around him I kiss him and both me and my vampire sigh in bliss. I pull the ring out and hand it over to him he squeals in delight and grabs it and jumps in my arms kissing me and saying thank you over and over again. I smile and hold him closer to me. My vampire purring in delight in having our mate in our arms I respond by whispering in his ear "my pleasure little love. But can you please tell me what is going on and why you look like this." Harry pulls out of my arms and I almost whimper at the loss but Harry smiles at me and kisses my cheek and just simply replies " I will explain everything tonight after the welcoming feast, but for now I got to get back to my dads and fix this problem." He reaches up on his tiptoes and kisses me gently, whispering "I'll see you tonight Severus." Against my lips and pulls away and apparates inside of Hogwarts grounds. what is going on with my little mate? I walk back to my rooms to finish my surprise for my little mat with a huge smile on my face the entire time, tonight will defiantly be a huge surprise for my little mate.

*Harry's P.O.V.*

I apparate away from Hogwarts and back to my dads smiling like an idiot, I land in the same room I left them and Tom is holding dad in such a caring way that it makes my breath catch and they both look up at me and smile. I smile back and grab the rest of the horcruxes from my pocket and proceed to do the spell 3 more times till finally my father's soul is all put together again. I stand where I apparated in at waiting to see what happens, my dads stare at each other and I shuffle from foot to foot standing there for 20 minutes realizing they aren't gonna notice me. After all they each other now so they don't need a little freak who will just cause more problems. So with tears running down my face I apparate to kings cross station to catch the Hogwarts express to go to the only place that has ever felt like home to me, hopefully for and uneventful year. But that would be too much to ask for, for Harry Potter-the-boy-who-is-always-in-the-way.

*Sirius' P.O.V.*

My tom is finally back to me. He is holding me in a tender hug against his chest when Harry, our son, apparates back into the room. we hear his breath catch and we smile at him he smiles back and grabs the rest of the horcruxes and finishes returning the rest of tom's soul to him and I smile staring into to Tom's eyes, which are no longer empty. I don't know how long we stare into each other's eyes but the pop of an apparation startles me out of it and I look around and harry isn't here anymore but there is a piece of parchment where he was standing and it reads:

Dad's

I Realize now that I'm just a little freak that will just cause you more problems so don't worry about me and thank you for the little glimpse of happiness. I love you both, please be happy I won't be around to ruin it for you guys.

Love,

Harry Riddle-Black (the boy who is always in the way)

I finish reading the letter and hand it to Tom crying because my son feels like he's in the way and that he's a freak. We have to fix this.

*Tom's P.O.V.*

My husband and son are back, Harry left to go and get the rest of my horcruxes back and I'm holding Sirius in my arms when Harry apparates back in. I hear his breath catch so I look up and smile at him. He smiles back and finishes returning my soul to me, I get lost in the love that is shining in my husband's eyes until I hear the pop of apparation. I look up and my son is gone, Sirius gets up and walks to where Harry was standing and comes back to me. He's Crying and he hands me the letter my son left. I read it and close my eyes tears leaking out. I look at Sirius and sigh "Sirius; we are taking a trip to Hogwarts so we can clear this nonsense out of our son's mind. So get ready my love." Sirius smiles at me and kisses me and we leave to get ready to go and comfort our son.


	5. Chapter 5- The welcoming Feast

CHAPTER FIVE- THE WELCOMING FEAST

The ride to Hogwarts was uneventful. I sat with Ron and Hermione as usual and they kept trying to talk to me but as I wasn't in the mood I just ignored them, instead just opted to stare out the window. When we started to approach hogsmead I changed into my robes. We got off the train and got into the carriages to write to the school as we enter the gate I feel Hogwarts embrace me and I smile for the first time since I left my parents. We enter the great hall and I search the staff table but notice Severus isn't there. But there are two new professors sitting there. I frown, did Dumbledore sack professor Snape I notice that all the other students including the Slytherin's looked confused. I guess we will find out when Dumbledore tells us. The first years enter the great hall and the sorting hat sings its annual song and the first years are sorted. I look up at Dumbledore waiting for his speech and he stands at the podium clears his throat and starts "welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I have a few announcements before we start in on this delicious food, the forbidden forest is as such forbidden, the list of banned objects is found on filch's door and we have a new defense against the dark arts professor, well kinda new professor Lupin will be joining us again this year and now our own professor Snape has something he would like to say this year..." students start whispering excitedly. "So I will turn the floor over to him." One of the people we thought was a new professor stood up and walked to the podium. I stare up and I'll be damned it is a younger cleaner version of my mate. He looks at me and smiles clears his throat and starts speaking to the entire school with his eyes locked on mine. "There has been rumors around the school for years that I am a vampire, I am standing up here to state that the rumors are true and I am standing before you all tonight to stake my claim on Harry James Potter as my mate. Thank you for your time enjoy your meal." I looked down at my plate hiding my blush as the food appears. I start hyperventilating what is happening. I look around the great hall, I have Hermione on my left and Ron on my right, I nudge them both to get their attention they both look at me curiously I tell them both I'm not feeling good and that I will meet them in the common room. They looked at me both concerned and I just wave them off and tell them to finish their meal. I walk out of the great hall and lean against the wall taking deep breaths to calm my breathing. I slide down the wall and pull my knees up to my chest and start crying. I'm a freak and I know it so why would Severus want me, why would my parents want me and why does Hogwarts want me. I start shaking and I black out, I feel Hogwarts wrap me in a comforting embrace and I feel no more.

*Severus' p.o.v.*

Dumbledore announces that I would like to say something so I go to the podium and seek out my little mate's eyes and keeping my eyes on him the entire time I reveal to the entire school that the rumors are true about me being a vampire, let them know that I'm in my true form and stake my claim of my mate in front of everyone. There is shocked silence in the great hall and I announce to everyone to enjoy dinner and walk back to my seat. I look up at Harry and he is blushing, I smile and start talking to my fellow professors smile and eat my meal. 'Severus, it's Harry he needs you, come now' Hogwarts tells me. I stand up from my seat and excuse myself exiting the great hall where I see my Harry lying unconscious on the floor in the hall. I wrap my arms around him picking him up and ask 'what happened he was fine the last time I saw him in the great hall?' Hogwarts sounds upset as she answers 'he had a nervous breakdown he thinks he is a freak and that you and his parents don't want him. Severus he needs help this boy has been abused and called a freak his whole life, I can only think of one solution we need to Deage him and fix his mental abuse you need to get a hold of his fathers to have them help you with this.' I look down at the fragile young man in my arms and start crying. He's been through so much at such a young age. I start walking to my personal rooms in the dungeons when the entrance doors fly open and Sirius black and tom are standing there, they see Harry in my arms and rush over to me. "What's wrong with my son, Severus? Why are You crying?" Sirius asks me, I look at them both then back to Harry and tell them to follow me. It's time to tell them what Hogwarts informed me. We enter my private chambers I gently place Harry on the couch and look at tom and Sirius and motion them to sit on the couch and start telling them everything starting from my announcement in the great hall to the fact that harry is the owner of Hogwarts, how he had a mental break down and that Hogwarts said that the only way to help Harry is to Deage him and show him that he's not just some freak and that we love him when I finish explaining to them both Tom and Sirius are crying and holding their son. I walk over to my potion cabinet and grab out a deaging potion and measure out enough to change my mate into a 3-year-old. I walk back over to Harry and pour the potion into his mouth and stroke his throat so he doesn't choke on it. Then look over at Tom and Sirius and explain that the potion is going to Deage him to a 3-year-old and every 2 weeks I'll age him up a year so that we can help him get over all his problems. Tears start trailing down my face and Sirius asks "what's wrong Severus" I choke out "what if after this is done he looks at me like an uncle or family and won't be my mate anymore. Plus, how are we going to keep Albus away from him he's the one who started all of this." Sirius walks over and hugs me and states "Severus, Harry loves you and will love you when this is all over just trust him and as for Albus he won't harm my son again, none of us will allow it now let's go to bed we are going to need the sleep. We have a 3-year-old to take care of."


	6. Chapter 6- The Deaging of Harry Potter

CHAPTER SIX- THE DEAGING OF HARRY POTTER PART ONE

I wake up to my mate crying and I get out of bed walking to the living room and my mate is adorable as a three-year-old. He looks up at me with tears in his beautiful eyes and I kneel down in front of him and ask "what's wrong sweetie? why are you crying?" Harry stares at me and replies "where am I? Uncle Vernon is going to be very mad if I'm not there to make breakfast, he says it's the only good things freaks are good for." I get angry when I hear that but I quickly mask my features so harry doesn't think I am angry at him and I pull him into my arms and hug him close and whisper " Harry, You're not a freak I want you to forget everything your aunt and uncle told you. My name is Severus and I am just like you. Can I tell you a secret Harry?" Harry nods his tiny head and I hold him closer to me and I smile and whisper " Harry both of us are wizards the stuff you were doing for your aunt and uncle to call you freak is all normal and guess what harry." Harry looks at me then quietly asks " what Sev'rus?" I smile and chuckle at how he pronounces my name and say "in that room right there..." I point to the room that Sirius and tom are sleeping in. "are two people that really want to meet you why don't you go in and wake them up." I smile at harry and walk over to the door with my mate's tiny hand in mine and push the door open I smile down at harry and say "go ahead harry, go wake them up I'm gonna go and get changed." Harry walks into the bedroom and I smile and walk to my bedroom to change and map out his change schedule it's September 2nd so I'll change him to 4 on September 15, 5 on September 28, 6 on October 10, 7 on October 23, 8 on November 5, 9 on November 18, 10 on December 1, 11 on December 14, 12 on December 20, 13 on January 2, 14 on January 15, 15 on January 28, 16 on February 9 and if everything works out I will be able to change him back to 17 before valentine's day but knowing my little mate something will happen it always does. I smile as I hear laughing in the next room. Everything is going to work out just fine.

* Tom and Sirius's P.O.V.*

Severus showed us the room we were going to be staying in for the next couple of months and we laid in bed holding each other for comfort our little boy has been hurt his whole life and we have to make it better Dumbledore will not come near him at all. we kiss each other cuddle up and go to sleep. we both wake up to our son crying and we both sit up and listen and hear Severus talking to him we both smile and cuddle closer waiting for our son to come to us so we can explain. It doesn't take long our door opens and Severus smiles down at Harry and nudges him forward and turns to his room. we both smile at the young child and Sirius opens his arms and says " come here harry so we can introduce ourselves." Harry watches us closely as he walks over to the bed, he climbs in and lays in Sirius' arms we both wrap our arms around him hugging and crying and Tom says " Harry my name is tom but I would prefer if you call me dad and the other person next to you is Sirius and you can call him papa. We are your parents Harry." Tom goes quiet to let harry think for a second, Harry then smiles and says " so I have a family? You guys really want to keep me?" we look at each other over Harry's head and frown our son has really had it rough. we pull him in closer and kiss his head and say "yes son, we really want to keep you." He starts clapping and we laugh and start tickling him, yes our son is going to be showed lots of love. we smile down at the laughing, wriggling form of our 3-year-old son. we spend every minute with harry cuddling him holding him loving him and showing him that everything that those freaks told him was wrong and that he is a very special child. He eats at every meal we read him stories everything goes fine till we age him up to 4 and Severus comes back from classes upset we are all sitting in the living room and he storms into the room and starts throwing stuff and cursing under his breath and harry whimpers and buries deeper into our chests scared at all the noise being made and Severus turns to harry and screams at him "This is all your fault Potter you always have to make things fucking difficult, god why don't you go get lost." Harry burst out crying and apparates away from all of us, we glare at Severus and say "way to go Severus he was starting to warm up to all of us and you pull this on him, you better fix this Severus or we'll hurt you so you can't hurt him again." Severus pales and curses under his breath, and we realize it just dawned on him what he just did.

*Harry's P.O.V.*

I was so scared when I woke up but Sev'rus calms me down and tells me to ignore everything that aunt petunia and uncle Vernon ever told me and introduces me to dad and papa and they want to keep me and they play games with me I get to eat every day and they cuddle with me every day and make me feel safe it has been the best 2 weeks ever and then Sev'rus comes home and he is very mad just like uncle Vernon so I whimper and hide in dad's and papa's chests and Sev'rus starts yelling at me telling me it's all my fault and to just go get lost so I leave and go to a room in the castle where they won't find me and Hogwarts hugs me and tells me everything will be ok, I curl up and cry myself to sleep. I knew it was too good to be true, they don't want a freaky child like me.

*Severus' P.O.V.*

it has already been 2 weeks and I just aged my mate to 4 years old and these 2 weeks have been hell. I've waited so long for my mate already and I have to wait longer so we can help him and to make matters worse I've had Albus harassing me. The castle no longer listens to him, Faux no longer listens to him or does what he tells him and with harry missing he wants me to find harry and bring harry to him and then the idiot children blowing up cauldrons. I went back to my rooms in a nasty mood, I started throwing things and cursing under my breath and I heard my mate whimper and cuddle closer to his parents and my temper snapped and I yelled at my mate and told him to get lost and he apparated away. I can hear Tom and Sirius saying to something to me but I'm not paying attention to them because I just realized what I did I go pale and curse under my breath, I just told my very insecure mate to get lost. I sink to my knees and start to cry I ask Hogwarts " please can you take me to him I need to fix this?" Hogwarts smacks me and replies " I will take you to him this time but you better get your temper under control Severus that child has dealt with enough without your temper. you also need to remember that he is no longer Harry James Potter but Harry Orion Marvolo riddle-black. If you can promise me that then I will take you to him." "I promise Hogwarts I swear on my magic that I will work on my temper please I just need to fix this." I reply back and Hogwarts smiles and kisses my cheek and takes me to a room in the heart of the castle and I find my mate curled up in a ball on the floor I walk over to him pick him up and hold him to my chest and I say "Harry, sweetie I am so sorry my temper got the best of me. I didn't mean any of it. I love you Harry and so do your dad and papa and we don't want you to get lost. do you think you could find it in your beautiful heart to forgive me?" I look down into his beautiful eyes that he inherited from his papa and dad and kiss his forehead and he says "you didn't mean it Sev'rus? you don't hate me and want me to leave?" I start crying I really hurt this beautiful angel in my arms. I hug him to my chest and whisper in his ear " I didn't mean any of it angel I've just been under a lot of stress lately and I snapped you're not harry potter anymore and angel I could never hate you and I don't ever want you to leave." He smiles at me and I feel my heart break oh how I wish he was of age again so I can tell him I love him. I smile back at him and ask "can you apparate us back to our room please angel?" He smiles nods his head and apparates us back and I leave him with Tom and Sirius while I go to my room to think.

*Harry's P.O.V.*

Sev'rus came to get me. He called me an angel and kissed my forehead. I guess he really does want me I'm now 5 years old and dad and papa said that I'll age a year every two weeks till I turn 17, They said they are helping me but I don't know what they are helping me with. they are so much nicer then Uncle Vernon and Aunt petunia. They say we are in a magical castle and I want to go out and explore but they say I can't because there is a bad man out there that if he gets a hold of me he won't let me stay with dad and papa so for now I'll stay in the room with dad papa and Sev'rus. I also met Salazar when he saw me he started crying and I asked him what was wrong and he said it was nothing so I just shrugged it off and continued talking to him and he introduced me to his familiar it's a snake and I can speak to it dad says I get it from him. It makes me happy that I take after my dad and papa but tomorrow I turn 6 and maybe then I'll be old enough to explore the castle. It's boring being stuck in one room all the time.

*Tom and Sirius' P.O.V.*

Harry is doing so well we just aged him up to 6 he is developing very well he freely hugs he doesn't cry anymore and the nightmares are gone and he is very hyper we think he is tired of being stuck in these rooms but we can't risk Albus getting his hands on him he will hurt our baby we know from Severus that Albus is desperate to get his hands on harry he is getting desperate we all know that the castle no longer obeys him and faux has started spending time down here with harry that bird has always had a connection with harry we are all scared of what Albus will do if he gets his hands on harry and Severus is getting paranoid with Halloween being so close he says something has always happened on Halloween since harry has started here but everything will alright nothing will happen we won't lose our baby now that we have him back. It amazes us how fast time moves its already time for harry to age up to 7. we really wish we could have done this right the first time so we could have more time. he is getting to the stage that he doesn't want to be coddled by us anymore. He is growing up. Severus says it's time to administer the potion so age 7 here we come.


	7. Chapter 7- The deaging of Harry Potter

CHAPTER SEVEN- THE DEAGING OF HARRY POTER PART TWO

It's Halloween night, it has been 9 days since we aged Harry to 7 I can tell that my angel is bored and tired and sick of being stuck in this room but he can't leave because Albus is very persistent that he needs to get him because it's his destiny to defeat Voldemort and that Harry must be the one to do it. I have been trying my hardest to keep harry away from the old coot. Sirius and Tom are doing their best to keep my little Angel entertained but there is only so much for a 7-year-old to do in the little area. *Harry's P.O.V.*

I am 7 now and I'm tired of being stuck in the room. I remember that one of the times I was talking to Salazar that he told me that I have another familiar down in the Chamber of secrets so I call faux to me and we apparate in to the chamber of secrets. Once down in the chambers I meet the familiar that Salazar left for me it's a basilisk hybrid that won't kill unless commanded and can look into people's eyes I speak to the snake :hello beautiful do you have a name yet: The snake hisses out a reply :no master you are to name me.: I think about names and come to the choice that I'm going to name her adelina, I hiss to my beautiful snake : Your name is going to be adelina.: She stays silent for a minute thinking about it and decides she likes it and hisses : that is a good name master thank you.: I stay down in the chambers for a little while playing with my familiars and getting to know them and letting them get to know me and decide I'm going to go and explore the halls of Hogwarts for a little while. I know dad, papa, and Severus say it's dangerous but I can't handle being stuck cooped up in a room anymore. *Dumbledore's P.O.V.*

I know Severus has been hiding that brat from me I don't know where but I know he is there is something really suspicious going on the castle doesn't listen to me anymore and faux doesn't answer my calls anymore and that brat is out of control and in order for my plans to work that brat has to be under my control I'm wondering the halls right now trying to figure out how to get the information I want out of Severus when out of nowhere I'm ran over by what looks like a 7 year old kid the kid hollers over his shoulder "so sorry mister" and keeps running. This is really suspicious what is a 7-year-old kid doing in Hogwarts so I start running after the kid trying to catch up to him. He finally stops and is looking around in awe so I walk up to him and ask "who are you and why are you at Hogwarts?" The kid looks up at me and I instantly realize who it is I'm talking to and start smiling broadly. He gets a little spooked and starts backing up slowly and I follow him forward this is the brat I have been searching for I don't know how he got to age 7 but it doesn't matter I can find out how to progress the aging and until I do the weasley boy and Granger girl can keep an eye on him so I pull my wand out and do a simple stun of him and levitate him to my office so I can call the kids to come and take care of him so I can fix this simple mistake.

*Harry's P.O.V.*

I apparated out of the chambers and started running around the castle finally glad to be free of the rooms and in the process ran over someone so I turned and shouted over my shoulder at them that I was sorry and continued to run. I didn't realize the person was following me till I stopped to look around in awe at everything around me and I heard him ask "who are you and why are you at Hogwarts?" I looked up at him and instantly realized who it was that I had run into and started backing up slowly in the process warning Hogwarts and adelina and faux to go and get my dad, papa and Severus and the next thing I know is everything is black. I think I am finally starting to come to though because I can hear the old guy talking to 2 people and I'm scared I should have stayed in the dungeons like dad, papa and Severus told me too. The old man finally realizes that I'm awake and brings the two people he was talking to over to me and says "This is Ron Weasley and this is Hermione Granger and they are your best friends Harry, I don't know what happened to you my boy but I am going to fix it and miss Granger and Mr. Weasley are going to watch you and make sure that nothing bad happens to you." I frown, I don't remember being friends with these 2 and in fact my dad, papa, and Severus warned me to stay away from these 2 saying that they were only pretending to like me. so I curl up away from them and ask Hogwarts to keep me safe and I hear her tinkle "always Harry, I will always keep you safe don't worry." The girl bends down and wraps her arms around me saying that she's missed me and I quickly pull away from her and yell "Don't touch me I don't know you." and she starts crying which causes the red headed boy to get angry and he punches me in the head and I black out.

*Severus' P.O.V.*

I just got back from classes when I enter my rooms I notice how quiet it is and start looking for my little angel and he is nowhere to be found so I ask his parents they told me he was in his room and I inform them that he isn't in his rooms anymore and all of a sudden faux and this snake I have never seen before enter my rooms and the snake starts talking to Tom and I get a message from Hogwarts herself telling me that my little angel has been taken by Dumbledore and is being kept in his office and that I need to hurry up and get there. I don't waste any time at all I burst from the room using my vampire speed and rush to Dumbledore's office and burst in my mate is laying on the floor with blood leaking from his head I rush over to him and as I reach him he turns gold and is progressively aging and I shake in fear this is sooner than we calculated and I don't know if he is ready for this yet Hogwarts wraps me mentally in her arms and tells me everything will be all right and that it is time for him that he knows love. I pick my mate up in my arms, I hiss at Dumbledore, Weasley and Granger and say in my most sinister voice "YOU COME NEAR MY MATE AGAIN AND I WILL TEAR YOUR THROATS OUT." and Hogwarts apparates us out of the room and back in to my rooms. Now just to wait for my little angel to wake up so I can finally show him how much I love him.

*Dumbledore's P.O.V.*

I left the room to go and find the potion that would return the boy to his age and left him to get reacquainted with Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley and I could hear shouting in the room so I quickly grab the potion and rush back into the room and see Mr. Weasley punch him in the head, I turn to Mr. Weasley and hiss out "what did you do that for now we have to wait for him to wake up to give him the potion." Mr. Weasley shrugs his shoulders and said "He shouldn't have made mione cry and anyways the little freak deserves it." My office door flies open and Severus rushes in and picks up Harry and all of a sudden he is surrounded in a bright golden light and Severus looks worried for a minute then he calms down so it must not be anything to bad then he turns to Miss Granger, Mr. weasley and myself and warns us away from his mate in his most sinister voice my jaw drops and I piss myself in fright and look around and both Miss granger and Mr. Weasley are in the same condition. Well Fuck its back to the drawing board on how to get to the boy because Severus can't have him I need his powers along with his fame. I will get him if it's the last thing I do.


	8. Chapter 8- The reunion

CHAPTER EIGHT- THE REUNION

*Severus' P.O.V.*

After I gave Dumbledore and weasley and Granger there warning I left the room carrying my little angel well not so little anymore and walked down to my rooms holding him close to me, my vampire is really freaking out right now because we almost lost our mate and it is taking everything in me to not go back to that office and kill the three of them for harming my mate I finally reach my room and open the door and Tom and Sirius are sitting on the couch when they see me they stand up and rush over to grab Harry from me and my vampire comes out full force and decides to warn them away from my mate. He was already almost taken from me tonight and nobody not even his parents are going to take him from me so I walk to my rooms and lay him on the bed and curl up waiting for him to wake up. It doesn't take long till I feel him stirring and I wrap my arms tighter around him so that he can feel me and just wait for him to fully wake up and it doesn't take long 2 minutes later I hear him groan and my arms pull him closer and I bury my face in his hair taking in his perfect scent. He starts shaking in my arms and I whisper calmly "It's alright my angel they won't hurt you I won't let them hurt you anymore." he starts calming down and turns to face me and says "Sev, I am so sorry for all the problems I have caused I really didn't mean to." he starts crying and I wipe his tears away and gently kiss him. "Harry, my angel don't fret about it we were just worried about you we all love you very much and didn't want any harm to come to you. Would you like to go and see your family now they were worried about you but my vampire wouldn't let them take you from me I needed to make sure you were safe first." Harry bites his lip its very sexy and my Vampire agrees but I need to let him see his parents before I ravage him, he slowly nods his head and I pick him up and carry him to the living room where his parents are still sitting and set him down on my lap in an arm chair and nuzzle him a little and this time my vampire doesn't freak out when Tom and Sirius come over.

* Harry's P.O.V.*

I woke up and didn't know where I was I know that I'm grown up again and not a little kid I know I'm back to my normal age and I know what has happened while I was a kid I starts shaking in fear and Severus whispers in my ear and I know I'm safe and I calm down, he asks me if I want to go see my parents and I bite my lip a little scared what if they don't want me now that I'm older after a minute I nod my head in agreement and Severus picks me up and carries me to the living room and sits with me in the armchair and I feel him nuzzling me. Dad and Papa walk tentively up to me and hug me and I wrap my arms around both of them and start crying they pick me up into their arms and hold me close and rock me a little bit and I finally say "I'm sorry dad and papa but I felt that you didn't want me now that you had each other and I thought you would be better off without me and that I was too much of a freak to be loved by anyone but in these couple of weeks you have showed me so much love for once in my life I feel like I belong and I have never been happier." I keep crying into their shoulders and the hold me tighter and rock me back and forth and I realize for the first time in my life that I have a family and they love me and I love them I have a mate that will never leave me and I have 2 familiars that are amazing and I have Hogwarts who are all looking out for me and that makes me feel safe and cherished Dumbledore may be after me for my power and Ron and Hermione after my money but I have people who are with me for just me and I can't be happier.


	9. Chapter 9- The Mating

CHAPTER NINE- THE MATING

*Severus' P.O.V.*

After about 20 minutes of the family reunion and about 20 minutes of fighting with my inner vampire to grab my mate and run until we have mated I finally rush over and steal him from his parents, who both smirk at me because they know exactly the inner turmoil that my vampire is going through right now. I run with him and drop him onto the bed.

************ SMUT SCENE NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART OR INNOCENT EYES********************

I start pulling of his clothes and kissing every inch of skin that is revealed to me I suck hard on his neck leaving a mark because I can't bite into his neck until we are on the verge of a climax I kiss down his neck sucking his nipples into my mouth rolling the little pebbles around and around in my mouth and he's gasping and arching up into my touch I slide my hands down his side slowly pushing his trousers and pants down and at the same time grounding my hardness into his. His head fly back as his back arches and a slow needy groan falls from his lips. I slowly start kissing further down his body licking his stomach and down his treasure trail I move past his cock and he whimpers bucking up trying to get my mouth back there. I just chuckle and kept moving down wards kissing his legs and pulling the rest of his clothing off and then I finally start slowly kissing my way back up his body and take his cock into my mouth swallowing him whole he arches off the bed screaming and I swallow a couple times around his cock taking every last inch of him. I continue sucking hard and fast taking him deep and I know he's getting close because he has buried his hands in my hair and is trying to pull me off but I am having none of it I continue sucking till he arches again and screams and I swallow every last drop he gives me. I slide my mouth off his flaccid cock and slide back up his body to kiss him till we are both gasping for breath I reach into to my bedside table and grab out a bottle of lube I made just for this occasion and slide my fingers into the goo I make sure that my fingers are fully coated and slowly slide one finger into him he tenses up and I whisper into his ear "ease up my love it will make it so much better for you" I feel his muscles loosen and I slide my finger in and out slowly a couple times as I pull out and slide back in I add a second finger and his body tenses back up I hold my fingers still and kiss his neck until he loosens back up then I slowly start scissoring my fingers apart to stretch him so I don't hurt him when I take him. As I am sliding my fingers in and out I am searching for that little spot inside of him that will make him see stars I know I have found it when he arches up and screams "OH MERLIN SEV'RUS DO THAT AGAIN" I chuckle and start rubbing it as I pull out again I slide three fingers into him stretching him completely and occasionally rubbing that spot driving him wild when I deem he has been stretched enough I pull my fingers out and he whimpers in distress and I lean down and lick his ear and whisper "don't worry my love I'm not done with you yet." I sit up a little and grab the lube again and lube up my cock I position myself at his entrance and look down at him and ask "are you sure you want this harry because once I take you there is no going back you will be mine forever?" He smiles up at me and wraps his arms and legs around me and says "Take me Severus there is no one else I would rather be with." I smile and slowly slide home he is so hot and tight, he fits me like a glove, I groan and hold myself in place above him letting his body adjust to having me buried inside of him. He wiggles around and I hiss at the pleasure it brings me and finally he says "move Severus please make love to me so I slowly pull out of him and thrust back in I move slowly in and out of him and he says "Severus I'm not made of glass I'm not going to break move faster harder please." I can't resist after that so I start thrusting like a wild man hitting his prostate every time making him moan and cry out and I can feel myself getting closer so I reach between the two of us and grab his cock and start jerking him at the same pace that I am fucking him right as we both reach our climax I lean down and latch on to his neck and drink from him the minute his blood touches my tongue it throws me into climax and pulls him over. I lick his bite mark so it seals but the mark will remain to show he is claimed and he will mark and claim me after he has changed so I bite my wrist and hold it up to his mouth and tell him to drink he latches on to my wrist and drinks and we both fall into a deep sleep that will hold us until he has finished with his change.

**************************END OF SMUT SAFE TO READ***********************************

*Sirius' and Tom's P.O.V.*

The minute Severus took our son we knew what was going to happen but we couldn't be happier we both know that harry loves Severus and that Severus loves Harry and that Harry would be changed into a vampire but that didn't bother us either, because we know that Severus will take care of harry forever. We were a little disappointed we didn't get to spend more time with our son as a small child but we would get to see him happy and hopefully have little grandchildren running around to spoil so as they left to their bedroom to seal their bond we went to our room to pack our bags and leave a note for them it's better to not stay where the old coot could find us because he would undo all the progress we have made at becoming a family again so we packed and left a note for harry and Severus.

Harry and Severus,

We have decided that it's time for us to go back to the manor so the old coot doesn't try to damage everything we have already fixed for harry our darling son we are not abandoning you, you are along with Severus, free to come and see us at any time we love you both and we wish you the best of luck and don't let Dumbledore get to you.

Love always,

Tom & Sirius

*Harry's P.O.V.*

Everything was absolutely amazing I have a mate who loves me and has just claimed me and changed me I have my dads and I am going to make sure no one takes this away from me I have fought long and hard for this have been turned into a child because of my emotional state and now I will be with the one I love forever. Speaking of the one I love he is laying beside me so I decide to kiss him awake and see what needs to happen now. I lean down and kiss him and smile as he takes control of the kiss and rolls me on to my back and growls "good morning angel you're playing with fire" I just laugh and ask him "what do we do now my love." Severus smiles at the term of endearment and says "now you need to claim me think of your fangs and they will appear." So I do as he says and my fangs pop out and I smile and use my instincts and bite down on his neck taking a couple gulps of his blood and then pull out and lick his mark to seal the wound but the mark stays and I smile knowing now that we have finished our bonding nothing can pull us apart now not even Dumbledore and we have so many people on our side so Dumbledore better watch out we leave our room to go and get something to eat and find the letter my dad's left for us and I smile, I'm not so insecure now I know that I will see them again and it's not good bye and they left for all of our protection but I will take down Dumbledore so that we can be together as a family with no worries or fears that he will try to tear us apart, I smile a vicious smile and I turn to my mate and I say "Dumbledore messed with the wrong people what do you say my love are you ready for a little revenge to pay back our esteemed headmaster and make him rue the day he ever decided to mess with us and our family?" My mate smiles and looks at me with all the love in the world and says "I love the way you think my angel we will make the headmaster and everyone who has ever hurt you pay and we have all the help we will ever need." We both let out a cackle and go back to our rooms to have some more fun and to plan the take down of the headmaster and the unruly bunch of red heads. Let the games begin.


End file.
